wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:The Wraith Lord
The Wraith Lord is a master of shadows and an arbiter of unholy death. Wielding the blade Shadowmourne, the Wraith Lord commands undless legions of shades, phantasms, and spectral demons from the Realm of Shadows. The Wraith Lord has dissapeared since the Fall of the Lich King, rumored to have been sealed away by seven sacred gatekeepers who call themselves, "The Arch-Angels." The dark marauder was not always such a melancholy or destructive being. Once, he was a Captain of the Lordaeron Guard. Sir Vladdek Ravencourt devoted himself to the defence of Lordaeron and its people. From the outside, the Knight seemed a holy and radiant figure, however much of his life was shrouded in secrecy. To the knowledge of investigators, Sir Vladdek Ravencourt was from the Grand Hamlet (Modern Day Darkshire) in Origin. Many rumors in speculation is that the Captain developed an obsession with necromancy after serving in the Second War. During this time, the Warlocks of the Shadow Council began brief experimentations with raising the undead, and later, creating the first Death Knights. His mother, Lliana Ravencourt had been a gypsy and lost her soul to a powerful devil named Morchondrius. It is believed that Sir Vladdek Ravencourt studied the dark arts in his spare time; attempting to find a solution to free his mother from the twisting nether. At this time, only mystics had ever truly heard of such things before the Second War, and even then, the lore was fabricated into folklore and myths. Nevertheless, Vladdek saw what the common man regarded as "myth" as science. Vladdek trusting a hermit-mystic named Dimutin Slaznov; who was able to grant the Knight breif glimpses of the future through herbs and conjurations. Most of these "visions" were simply halucinations. Sir Vladdek Ravencourt would often release Gypsies, thieves, assassins, those persecuted with Witchcraft from imprisonment in turn for knowledge of the dark arts. The results were often the same, and Sir Ravencourt, worn from hearing false prophecies and wild goose stories became outraged. No longer able to trust the guile of human-kind, Vladdek Revencourt began to infringe upon the Internment Camps. He would interogate former warriors of the Horde into sharing with him the history of the Shadow Council. Afterwards, he would have the subects put to death to avoid any loose ends. Sir Vladdek Ravencourt then made his way into Duskwood during the time-period between the second and Third War, in which Stormwind's reconstruction was nearly complete. The Knight nearly lost all hope in the subject of the Dark Arts, until tale of the Riders of Deadwind Pass came to ear. Vladdek's intrigue was quickly rejuvinated, and so he spent months searching through the thickets of the Forest for any proclomations of such. During his search, Ravencourt stepped upon the entry of a broken well which collapsed beneath him. After returning to consiousness, Vladdek found himself in a dark and broken chamber. Nine shades greeted him: Darsmov Rog'ul Mirthfor Zelox Paradax Phelisliyth Draugmiath Norgul Vaelinstraz As the creatures of shadow circled Vladdek Ravencourt, who had broken his legs from the fall, they began to chant in a sardonic tone. Shadow consumed Vladdek, and before his eyes, both legs were healed. Flabergasted, Vladdek asked what the nine wanted for him. They spoke only as follows: "We are the Nine, of which you shall become the tenth. In shadows may all things come true; for we are the reflections of all your entities. Heart, mind, soul, love, hate, glee, despair, hatred, and redemption. We lack only you - who are the body." Category:Archived Characters